


Dark Parts

by sir



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir/pseuds/sir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane looks so pretty as he's bleeding out under Rick's hands that he can't resist fucking him one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Parts

Killing was easy for Rick. There are painful after effects and guilty consciences, of course, but the actual killing was harder to explain - it was like everything moved in slow motion. Shane pulled the gun on him and Rick was lost in the haze, hand wandering somewhere in defence, Shane’s hoarse voice off in some distant land. The sickening slice as the blade entered Shane’s body, both men crying out for different reasons. Rick’s eyes met Shane’s as he sunk the knife in deeper, pressing with strength he didn’t know he had. Shane’s mouth parted, eyes immediately glazing over with a coldness that confirmed the damage.

Rick needed to stay until all life had left him. Knife still wedged into the other man, Rick brought his free hand up to stroke Shane’s face, smearing blood and tears across his nose and cheek. He couldn’t leave, not with that image in his head. The image of Shane’s eyes darkening, crackling fire dulling to ash.

“Rick…” Shane almost sounded surprised, as if he didn’t know Rick’s strength. As if, had the tables been turned, Shane would be able to kill his best friend and just leave and never think of him again. He would start a new life with Lori and Carl, Rick would be forgotten eventually. That didn’t happen, though, and instead Rick held the murder weapon. Rick wouldn’t forget.

Lowering him onto the ground, Rick yanked the knife from Shane, provoking a strangled yelp before the surroundings fell into silence once more. Rick straddled him, opening the man’s shirt and carefully tracing a tired thumb against the other man‘s stomach, near the wound. Shane winced, attempting to swat Rick away before he realised how damn difficult it was getting to react quickly to anything.

“What were you gonna do Shane? Kill me?” Rick’s voice broke into a soft sob and he looked forcefully toward the ground, regaining composure, “Keep going without me? You would’ve been able to do it, too. You fucking bastard!”

A hard, angry smack to Shane’s face caused a dull crunch and blood oozed from his nose. Shane, eyes half closed and mouth still agape, didn’t react more than a grunt. His eyes blurred as the force of Rick’s hand turned his face and he now found himself staring blankly off into the distance. Rick nuzzled into the exposed flesh of Shane’s neck, blood seeping into his shirt as he allowed his lips to softly trail over the dying man’s skin. He still felt like Shane, still smelt like him.

Pulling Shane’s face back to him, Rick leant in. He softly probed his tongue into the man, tasting blood and tangy sweat, eyes drawn tightly closed as he licked desperate kisses into Shane’s slack mouth. Even in the damp, dying haze, Shane looked beautiful. He glistened pale in the waning light and Rick could still see some spark in the man’s eyes, even as he was dying. Not the roaring flame he had become entranced by, but enough.

He removed his shirt and took Shane’s hand, curling his warm fingers around the dying man’s and guided them across his chest. Shane’s eyes flickered as the two connected, lax fingers brushing Rick’s nipples - the man was warm and for a moment Shane gathered the strength to rove the hand over Rick‘s hairy chest of his own accord, an urgent fascination of the heat that was quickly draining from his own body.

There was a clink of two belt buckles as Rick stripped himself and Shane off. He was almost certain that Shane protested at one point, but his fervour prevented him from paying any heed. Shane turned his head slightly and Rick saw his eyes widen at the blood-soaked rags that were once clothes, for the first time it truly hit him that this was it - he was going to die. Rick squatted down on his chest, pulling the dying man’s face to meet his gaze, a pained smile as he pulled Shane’s arms over his head, laying him out all spread and beautiful. He licked and kissed at Shane’s armpits, one hand palming his cock, attempting to get hard.

It was too much for Rick to pass up. He had to remember Shane in the light, the white heat of passion instead of the cold sheen of a knife. It wasn’t fitting, not for Shane. His best friend - the man he loved - was a goddamn hero. He took one last tongue swipe into the man’s mouth before licking his fingers, blood-tinged drool coating the thick digits before moving down to Shane’s buttocks. He had always loved Shane’s ass, thick and powerful leading to equally strong thighs.

Shane’s eyes flickered momentarily as he felt Rick’s fingers enter him, pressing harshly into his tight hole. Rick’s breathing was heavy, laboured with lust and anger and sadness, his cock ached with the need to sate his emotion. He grasped Shane’s thighs tightly as his cock drew closer to the dying man’s slicked asshole, making red marks that he was sure would bruise. Rubbing his length against Shane was almost enough to make him cum, but he held it.

Entering his quarry felt like a lifetime. He wanted to do it right, keeping himself from orgasm too early. He wanted Shane to feel everything. Slow thrusts began once Rick had gained composure, hands still grabbing for anchorage on Shane’s thick legs, which were slung against his shoulders. As the rhythm picked up he drew his eyes tighter, ever edging towards orgasm. He nuzzled into Shane’s feet, licking and kissing the cold, fleshy pads and letting the bristly stubble on his chin burn the other man’s legs.

Shane’s asshole was slack, not fighting Rick’s wild thrusting. He vaguely registered blood trickling from somewhere inside Shane but it was getting dark and Rick was too close to stop. He pounded harder, full balls slapping against Shane’s meaty ass, skin rippling with the shockwaves of every impacted punch. He jerked forward, hands gripping Shane’s shorn head as he came, unable to hold it back any longer. Rick moaned, throat tight and hoarse as semen emptied into Shane’s ass, his eyes watering so hard the man beneath him was barely a blur. He grunted Shane’s name over and over with each spray, but with no answer.

As the aftershocks settled, Rick flopped down onto Shane, pulling out of the cooling mess inside him, freezing night air hitting his cock and causing his sweat to become clammy and uncomfortable. He propped himself up, the satisfied looked on his face fading as he realised Shane had passed.

He pulled on his clothes in a panic, cum and sweat and bloody scent swirling around him, a deathly tang that didn’t help the rising feeling of sickness within him.

“Fuck.” Is all that Rick could muster, pulling back as he looked desperately for anyone around him. He wasn’t sure if he wanted anyone to be there, to have the possibility of witnessing what he had just done, but he needed someone. He was alone now, that was what the voices shouted, echoing inside his head so loud that he felt like he might die too. He quickly shook away those thoughts, straightening himself up, rubbing at reddened eyes. He had work to do.

He quickly dressed the man as modestly as he could, pulling on his jeans and boots. He attempted to button Shane’s shirt but quickly gave up, his hands were shaking too hard to complete that task. He made sure to pocket Shane’s underwear, still thick with scent. His partner might have wanted to kill and forget him, but he sure as hell wasn’t ready to forget Shane.

Rick pressed his hand tightly against his bare chest, cursing to it like a pep talk would get it to stay still and stop shaking so violently. Still, he managed to push the bullet into Shane’s gun and load it, despite what his entire body screamed at him. Now he would have to wait.


End file.
